


Day3 - Family

by Daily_Scenarios



Series: Robert Sugden Week 2020 [3]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, M/M, Robert Sugden Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25997785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: The theme is family and what would fit better than robron looking after their grandchild, and reminiscing about memories.It's all soft
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: Robert Sugden Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883821
Comments: 12
Kudos: 42





	Day3 - Family

“Oi careful!” – hissed Aaron. Robert came down the stairs with too much noise and if little Tommy would wake up right now that would be a disaster.

“Sorry.” – mouthed Robert as he tiptoed closer. The toddler was fast asleep next to Aaron on the sofa, with a blanket around him, and they knew they should’ve taken him upstairs, but to be honest Aaron got lost just staring at him.

“He’s perfect, right?” – he smiled looking at Robert who was standing behind the sofa staring down at them.

“Yeah, he looks exactly like Seb. You remember?” – he asked with a soft chuckle.

“I know, he clung to us the same way Tommy does now.”

“What time did they say they were due back?” – asked Robert whispering before he went to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

“Around 9-ish I think.” – said Aaron trying to remember the exact date.

“Wouldn’t it be better if we’d have him until tomorrow?” – asked Robert wondering – “I mean I don’t want them cutting their holiday short just because they have to get back on time.”

“Good idea, and we could take him to Hotten that way. You remember how much Seb loved the pool when he was this tiny? And we brought Tommy there last year, I think he’d like that.” – agreed Aaron.

“Okay, I’m gonna call them then.” – said Robert smiling before he pulled out his phone. He went back upstairs to not disturb the little boy, but 5 minutes later he was back down, signaling Aaron to follow him to the kitchen.

“So?”

“They thanked us, and said we’re the best granddads ever.” – laughed Robert.

“I have to agree.” – smiled Aaron. – “God we do spoil him, don’t we?” – he asked looking at the sleeping child.

“Course we do, he’s our first grandson, it’s our job to spoil him.” – grinned Robert.

“You know I can’t even imagine what we’re gonna do when the rest of them start having their own family.”

“No, I’m not ready to think about that yet.” – agreed Robert. – "They are still kids.”

“It’s weird though, innit?” – asked Aaron out of the blue while they were still sitting at the kitchen table.

“What’s weird?”

“Us… being granddads.”

“I don’t know… is it really?” - asked back Robert.

“Yeah, I’m only 47 and I already have an almost 2-year-old grandchild.” – laughed Aaron. – “And our youngest is only 7. It’s madness.”

“I know. And I’m sorry it took us that long to… expand the family… that’s on me.” – said Robert not meeting Aaron’s gaze. They both knew he was talking about prison.

“No, Robert.” – started Aaron as he reached out to touch his hand – “I didn’t say this to…”

“I know…. but still.”

“Yeah, but you didn’t plan Seb making us grandparents when he was only 20.”

“Yeah that’s right, but he was always…. I don’t know… so grown up.” – said Robert remembering. – “Like when the twins were born and he went full-on protective mode. Do you remember?” – he asked laughing.

“Yeah, he actually chased Mandy down the street with a broomstick.”

“Yeah and later with Abi… I’ve always had that feeling that he was… the mature one.”

“But did you expect him to get married at 20?”

“No, not that.” – laughed Robert. - “But they wanted a kid so bad, and it’s not as hard as it was for us all those years ago.” – he shrugged before they heard a tiny voice coming from the sofa. Tommy woke up, sitting up slowly, looking for his granddads already.

“Hey, sleepyhead.” – smiled Aaron sitting beside him, stroking his hair lightly.

“D’ya want a milkshake?” – asked Robert and Tommy’s eyes lit up. He was familiar with the Sugden- Dingle treatment. He was only gonna be 2 in 3 weeks but he already figured out that he can get everything he wanted when he was with his granddads.

“And scuits.” – he grinned at Robert.

“You want biscuits with it?” – asked Aaron. Tommy only nodded. Yes, they definitely spoiled him rotten. They fucked up every rule for him. Everything that was forbidden for their own kids, it was allowed for Tommy… they tried to tone it down, but having a grandkid was an entirely different feeling than having kids.

“Daddy!” – shouted Abi from upstairs. – “Can you plait my hair?” – she asked halfway down the stairs.

“Okay, I’ll make Tommy’s drink, and you go deal with the princess.” – smirked Aaron. They both knew Robert was better at doing hair. He was quite good, and secretly Aaron envied him.

“Alright, can I trust the two of you not to make a mess of the living room by the time I come back?” – he asked and look at mainly Tommy. The boy only grinned at him, with that mischievous smile that made Robert think he was looking at Seb for a second. Father and son looked so much alike. He just smiled to himself while he ran upstairs to help Abi.

“He’s gone.” – said Aaron making Tommy look at him. – “What do you think? Should we build a pillow fort while he’s gone?” – he asked winking at him. Tommy didn’t really need any persuasion. He climbed off the sofa and started throwing around the pillows into a pile in the middle of the room. Aaron laughed at him while he quickly went to the kitchen to make his drink. With the twins camping with Paddy and Evie in the woods, and Abi being occupied with her barbie dolls upstairs, it was refreshing to do something that he and Robert did with Seb back in the days. It reminded Aaron of the good times. The times before everything went bad for a while. And it was all good now, but he always felt like something was missing when Robert was gone. He knew how hard Robert tried to make it up to him. He knew that having Abi was more of his benefit because he told Robert over and over again how much he’d want another baby. Their life got back on track and he was grateful for that. But still. Building a pillow fort with your grandson and waiting for your husband to figure it out that he was being left out… again, then laugh in his face? Yeah, Aaron didn’t think he’d get tired of doing that.


End file.
